Mea Culpa, Mea Culpa, Mea Maxima Culpa
by LaviYaoi.WorksEveryTime
Summary: Eren's family gets murdered, leaving him the only survivor. Although the killer is in prison, it appears as though he had friends. Eren is forced to take a bodyguard... there's just one problem. His bodyguard is silent, cold, heartless. But Eren is strangely attracted to this mysterious man and his empty grey eyes. AU, Riren, perhaps a little OOC, Rated M for later chapters, etc.
1. Chapter 1

It had been a fantasy of mine, to be completely honest. To be the saviour while everyone else sat, cowering in the corner with awestruck faces. To be surrounded and praised and cheered at, to just have some sort of attention. I just wanted, just for once, to be better than the people who ridiculed me, who teased me, who constantly reminded me that they were better... especially Mikasa. My own sister. Although I knew that she had never wanted to hurt me, that she thought it her job to protect me, it always seemed like she was doing it on purpose. She saved the day, she got all of the praise, she was the hero, and I was... I was in the background, being ignored, just like always.

But I never wanted it to be like this. I wanted it to be something small, petty, eventually meaningless. Something insignificant. I didn't want to wake up to the sound of our front door getting kicked down. I didn't want to hear my mother's cries as she was dragged from her bed by her hair. I didn't want to see my family tied up, helpless, on the kitchen chairs that we had eaten in only hours before. I didn't want to see Mikasa, a gun pressed to her temple. Didn't want to hear her gasp, didn't want to feel her blood splatter across my face and drip down my cheek, didn't want to smell the sickly, coppery scent of the crimson liquid that filled the room seconds after.

Didn't want, didn't want, didn't want... but there was nothing I could do about it.

'All my fault,' I thought numbly. Of course it was my fault, I should've been stronger, should've been able to protect my family. The family that had teased me endlessly, now slumped over, blood pooling, eyes staring accusingly.

All your fault, they said. Always your fault.

I raised my eyes to the man that had single-handedly murdered my family and destroyed my life, and all with just three sharp bangs of a handgun. My green orbs narrowed, calculating, suddenly seeing every single thing in intense detail. Hatred pushed away the fear, the numbness, the devastation. My mouth opened, almost unconsciously, words spilling out from between my lips.

"You disgust me."

Three simple words were all it took for the man in front of me to lose the little composure he had left. His black eyes flashed, his mouth twisted, and then, painfully slowly, he raised the gun and aimed it at my chest.

My eyesight sharpened, watching his finger twitch on the trigger. Watching, waiting. The man's hand didn't shake, and in one fell swoop, he pulled the trigger and sealed my fate.

_All your fault._

My eyes had squeezed themselves shut. A few seconds later, I cracked an eyelid, confused as to why my body wasn't in burning pain, or why I could even still feel anything. I sat up from the fetal position that my body had attempted, hindered by the rope binding my wrists behind me. Or, at least, what was left of them.

My mind whirred, trying to piece together how my wrists were no longer tied behind me. The only explanation I could come up with is that when I ducked down low, my hands had gone up to ease some of the tight pain... and the bullet had gone right through my bonds.

I didn't waste any time thinking about it after that. I pushed off, lunging towards the man, hands outstretched. He stumbled back, raising the gun again. This time, his aim was sloppy and inaccurate. The bullet missed me by inches, and by that time I was on him.

I stomped on his wrist, hearing him gasp, seeing his fingers jerk open in pain. I kicked the weapon out of his grip, noting where it slid to. My hands found his throat and I lifted him up slightly, holding his weight for a second before smashing his head back down into the ground, hard. He snarled in pain, grasping my wrists painfully tight, flipping us over so that he was straddling me. Pinning my hands under his knees, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a five inch long switchblade, flicking it open.

_All your fault._

My eyes widened at the sight of it. My legs kicked, my arms yanked, my entire body attempted to flail, but to no avail. The man just chuckled, positioning the blade above my heart. Not in a stabbing position, I noticed numbly. Almost in a... slicing position? But that wouldn't make sense.

I squeezed my eyes shut and turned my head away, pressing my lips together when the cool steel pressed against the fabric of my skin. I was determined not to make a single noise, no matter how much it hurt. This demonic man seemed to enjoy the pained whimpers of my family, and I refused to indulge in his sick pleasures.

_Your fault, your fault, all your fault._

The man pushed the blade down and dragged it slowly across my torso, pressing hard. White hot flames flashed across my vision, and I arched unconsciously. A scream ripped from my throat despite my refusal. The pain was unbearable. It felt as though I was getting shredded slowly. Tears leaked from my closed eyes and I screamed again, hearing the man laugh.

When the blade finally stopped by my right hipbone, I opened my eyes slowly. My mind immediately flooded with hatred. I already felt the effects of adrenaline kicking in at what I was planning. The pain faded, a simple background noise. The man grinned, dragging the blade down my face hard enough to spill blood.

I growled lowly and he met my eyes in shock. I took that millisecond of time to twist underneath him, hearing my wrists crack in protest. He grunted when I accidentally kicked him in the balls in my desperation to get away. Falling back on his heels, he groaned quietly. He didn't notice when I rolled toward the gun that I had kicked away what felt like forever ago. He did, however, notice when I stood up shakily, leaning against the wall for support. The man snorted at my attempt, moving to stand up. I pointed the gun at him steadily, and his half-smile dropped.

_All your fault._

"Drop the knife." I said quietly, dangerously. His hands went up, the blade falling to the floor. The man seemed to realize that I was in control, that his life was in my hands.

"Now kick it towards me." I said. The knife slid to a stop beside my foot. "Stand up." I whispered. He obliged, albeit unsteadily. He seemed genuinely afraid. 'Good,' my mind hissed.

I cocked my head to the side, wondering what to do now. The pain was slowly coming back, my adrenaline ebbing away. But all I could think about was revenge, pure and simple. Figuring I had nothing to lose, I placed my finger on the trigger and aimed.

_All your fault._

BANG

The man screamed in pain, clutching his blown out kneecap. "That was for mom." I said steadily before taking aim again.

_Always your fault._

BANG

He hit the floor, tears running down his cheeks, his face twisted in agony. Both of his knees, or rather, what was left of them, were bleeding heavily. "That was for dad." I almost growled.

I aimed again, this time for his forehead, before hesitating. I couldn't kill a man, despite what he had done. I couldn't.

Sighing heavily, I lowered the handgun. "The lifetime in prison will be for Mikasa, you asshole." I breathed. The pain was coming back quickly now.

I walked a few unsteady steps to the phone, keeping the gun trained on the man the entire time. I shakily dialled nine-one-one, dripping blood onto the receiver.

"Nine one one operator, what's your emergency?" A smooth male voice said through the phone. I suddenly didn't know what to say. What could I possibly say?

"Hello?" The voice sounded slightly concerned now.

"Yes, yeah, I'm here." I said, trying for calm and nearly accomplishing it.

"What's your emergency, sir?" The voice asked. I bit my lip. "I, I. I, um, I need help." I said.

"Okay, sir, could you tell me what the problem is?" The man on the phone inquired professionally.

"A man broke into our house and... and killed my family." I said quickly, worried about the hard throbbing and the amount of blood on my shirt.

_All your fault._

"Okay, sir, I've sent officers and an ambulance your way. Could you tell me where the man is now?" I hesitated again before almost whispering, "he's right here."

"Are you safe, sir?" The voice asked. I furrowed my brow, confused. What did that mean? Safe? I shook the confusion away. "Yesss?" I answered as a question.

"Alright, sir, good. Now, are you hurt in any way?" I almost laughed. I would've, if I wasn't in so much pain. "Yeah, just a bit." I answered quietly.

"Could you tell me what hurts, sir?" I frowned. Everything hurts, everything. What do I say?

"Sir?"

"Yeah, sorry. What?"

"What hurts?" Oh, right. "Um, everything."

"Okay. Do you feel tired?" As if on cue, my eyelids drooped and my vision grew blurry. I blinked quickly as to not lose my sight on the man that murdered my family. "Yeah. Really tired."

_This is all your fault._

The man's voice sounded urgent. "You must not go to sleep, sir. You must do everything in your power to stay awake." This confused me. Why couldn't I sleep? It was the middle of the night, I should be asleep. "Sir, I'm going to ask you some questions, okay? It'll help you to stay awake."

"Alright, I guess." I breathed, bracing the phone against my shoulder and clutching my stomach.

"What's your name?" The operator asked. 'Easy enough', I thought faintly. "Eren Jaeger." I replied, wincing.

"Okay, Eren, hello. Now, how old are you?" I squinted, trying to remember. I was... 14? No, 15. "I'm fifteen." I said breathlessly.

"What's your favourite colour?" The man on the phone questioned. This is an easy question, I can do this. I had the easiest answer possible, right on the tip of my tongue, I just couldn't say it. Why can't I say it, just a single word, it should be easy!

"Sir?" The man said, sounding worried. "Sir, are you there?" I groaned into the phone. "Sir, the officers should be at your home now. Are you awake?"

_All your fault_, the cruel voice in my head whispered. _Always your fault._

I slid down the wall, the phone clutched in my hand and the gun still pointing at the man. I mumbled incoherently into the phone, my eyes closing slowly just as the door crashed open. My head lolled against the wall, the arm that was holding the gun slipped down.

I felt someone grab me, lift me. I blacked out for a second, and when I came to, I was being rolled out of my house in a stretcher. I watched the limp figures of my family disappear around a corner. My body was numb.

_All your fault._

The stretcher rolled over the bump on the bottom of the doorway, the bump that I tripped over countless times, the bump that I had learned the hard way to hop over. The bump that taught me that, if I ever forgot to jump, my family would always be there to catch me on my way down.

The stretcher jolted, and my vision faded for a while. When I woke up, I was in a moving vehicle. There was a lady dabbing my face with a cloth that smelled of disinfectant, and I faintly remembered a blade sliding down my cheek smoothly.

_Always your fault._

My breathing grew jagged as I remembered the dead eyes of my family, staring out blankly. I clutched the stiff bedding, tears blurring my vision. The woman who had been wiping the blood off of my face paused, wiping a tear away with her thumb. She didn't say anything, which I was grateful for.

All I could think about was how my entire family had died at the hands of a single man. How, if I had done something, _anything_ differently, they might still be here. If I had fought harder, sooner, maybe it wouldn't be me here. If I had been stronger, they would've been okay.

But I wasn't. I wasn't strong. I was pathetic, insignificant, useless, pitiful. I didn't deserve to be alive. I'm not worth this, them, anything.

_Forever your fault. _

My family is gone, and it's

All.

My.

Fault.

It always will be.

~.~.~.~.~.~

A/N - So, what? Mildly depressing? I tried! Reviews would be awesome. ;)  
Also, the next chapter may come a little late. I do have school! And I don't really have a laptop, so I have to write each chapter on my iPad and then email it to myself and save it, edit it, post it, etc. except my laptop is broken and my other one is so incredibly shitty I cannot even. I'll try my best!


	2. Chapter 2

The next time I awoke, it was to an incredibly annoying beeping sound coming from beside my ear. I groaned, reaching out to swat at what I had assumed to be my alarm clock. Before I could get very far, there was a nurse bustling into the room, looking frantic.

"Wait, wait, whoa," she said, putting my arm back on the bed. "Slow down, kiddo. No moving just yet."

I sighed through my nose and the nurse smiled. My forehead crinkled in confusion and I sat up slowly, wincing as my stomach stretched and stung. "Where... what am I doing here?" I asked, looking around.

I was in a hospital, obviously, but why? As I struggled to remember what had happened, the nurse's smile faded and she busied herself with checking the equipment. "Well, my dear..." she started slowly. "You, ah, you don't remember anything?"

I thought back hard. Warm wetness... water? A thick, coppery scent. Blood? Three loud noises, and then a few minutes later, two more. But what...

I sucked in a breath as the memories came flooding back. My parents, my sister... everything... all gone. Suddenly, there were tears rolling down my cheeks. The nurse plopped down in the chair beside my bed, pulling me into an embrace. My eyes squeezed shut and her hand smoothed my hair down.

We stayed in that position for a few minutes. A knock on the already open door had me hastily scrubbing away the tears while the nurse pulled back. She smiled at me once more before patting my hand and hurrying out the door, leaving me alone with the two men that had entered.

The taller male cleared his throat as an awkward silence filled the room. He had blond hair, bushy eyebrows, and icy blue eyes. He was holding a plain black laptop bag. I folded my hands on my lap and glanced away, waiting for someone to speak.

"Ah, ahem, hello. Eren, was it?" At my small nod, the man continued. "I am Erwin Smith, with the FBI. This is-"

He was cut off by the short man, "Levi." Neither men offered their hands. The shorter male didn't say anything else, and I wondered why he had even bothered.

The tall one, Erwin, resumed speaking with a sigh. "Anyway. We're sorry for your loss, Eren, but we came for a reason." Erwin took a deep breath, as if preparing for a speech, before being interrupted by Levi once more.

"Look, brat, we came because you're in danger. There are people after you for fucking up their buddy a few days ago, and they will kill you." The small man said in a rude tone, flipping his black bangs out of his eyes. "Long story short, you need protection, or you'll be dead in a fortnight."

I blinked stupidly. Erwin glared at the raven-haired male and Levi looked at me, his grey eyes bored and uncaring. After I had gotten over the initial shock of having a guy who was about as tall as a ten year old practically bark at me, I shrugged, the epitome of uncaring.

"Fine," I said in a bored tone. "Whatever."

Levi's eye twitched. He didn't look like he cared, but there was something in his eyes that I'm sure was reflected in mine. Defiance, maybe?

My eyes snapped back to Erwin as he cleared his throat again. "That being said, Levi will be your bodyguard until we agree on what to do. He will stay by your side for everything; you will move into a new apartment with him, he will accompany you to school, to the store, everything. He will sleep in the room opposite to yours. Do not attempt to sneak away from him." He smirked. "You wouldn't get very far anyway." Erwin took a breath before continuing. "I know that Levi is... less than fun to be around, but you're just going to have to get used to it. Comprendé?"

I nodded silently. Erwin placed his laptop bag on the foot of my bed and unzipped it, pulling out a white box. He handed it to me and I saw that it was a small cellular phone, dark blue in colour.

"Um, thanks?" I said in slight confusion. Erwin chuckled and Levi rolled his eyes.

"It's a cellphone. It already has Levi's number in it, in case you get into trouble somehow. He already has the same one." I nodded and placed it gently beside me.

Erwin, having already zipped up his bag, inclined his head and walked out the door, shutting it behind him.

I looked at Levi indifferently, sitting up straighter. He gingerly sat in the chair beside the bed, staring at me.

"What?" He snapped sharply and suddenly, making me flinch. I gasped and winced as my torso wound protested. I pushed the blankets away and carefully lifted the hospital shirt up, unaware of Levi's gaze.

I cringed and my breath hitched as my mangled stomach was revealed. Levi whistled lowly, and I yanked the shirt down. I didn't want him to see, anyone to see.

Unfortunately, there wasn't much I could do about my face. I took my new phone out of the box and examined the cut in the reflection of the screen.

It ran from my left temple all the way down to my jawbone. The slice itself was stitched and red, the skin around it a light yellow. I lightly ran my fingers over it, sighing. It didn't seem to be very deep, maybe it would heal without leaving a scar.

Levi was looking at me oddly. "Is there a problem?" I asked in a clipped tone. I wasn't in the best of moods, which I deemed understandable. I was in quite a bit of pain, surely I was allowed to snap.

Levi's eyebrow twitched almost unnoticeably, and without a word he reached out and pressed a button above my head.

Immediately, I became sleepy. The pain faded, nearly nonexistent. The last thing I saw was Levi's tiny half-smirk before my eyelids drooped and I fell into the warm embrace of nothingness.

* * *

_'This one is different'_ was the first thought in Levi's head when he entered the hospital room.

The boy, Eren, wiped his eyes quickly when he saw Erwin and Levi walk in. He watched the nurse leave almost sadly, before turning his green orbs away. They looked different, Levi noticed, like the kid had steeled himself and put up barriers.

Levi did his part, standing there looking bored. He introduced himself when the time came. After a while, he was feeling pretty weary. This was the worst part, listening to Erwin yammer on and on. So he decided to take things into his own hands.

Barking out the reason why he and Erwin were wasting their time with him, he felt slight remorse at the boy's sad eyes. He knew how it felt to lose everything, to have your world turned upside down and shaken about like a snow globe.

He considered breaking character and comforting the broken brat before deciding against it. At least while Erwin was here.

After said man left them alone, Levi sat beside Eren and watched him. He didn't mean to. The kid's eyes were just so captivating. The beautiful emerald green orbs drew him in. They complimented his lips, and Levi found himself… attracted to the boy.

He shook it off. He couldn't, wouldn't be with a little kid. He must be at least 5 years his elder!

He was distracted by the brat's eyes on him. "What?" Levi growled. The boy jumped and then gasped, grabbing his stomach. Levi watched him draw his ugly hospital shirt up carefully.

He was horrified at what he saw. A long, deep cut, going from his left shoulder to his right hip. It had dozens of stitches, maybe over a hundred. It was the worst injury Levi had ever seen.

The kid looked devastated, then angry. He pulled the shirt down and whipped out his phone, staring at the cut on his face.

He caught Levi gazing at him and got defensive. Levi pretended to be amused and pressed his morphine button, watching the brat's eyes droop.

Who could do something so horrible to a child? Levi was going to get revenge. He swore. He would protect this boy to the death and kill the fucked up people that did this.

He wasn't exactly sure what about the boy made him feel like this. His pretty face? Maybe it was his personality, oh so similar to Levi's?

Whatever it was, Levi was going to protect this (admittedly very cute) brat.

To the death.

A/N: Okay so. Good? Bad? In the middle?  
I feel like my writing is like, dwindling down. A spiral of shittiness! But oh well.  
I'm like, 4 days late, I'm so sorry! I had it finished Wednesday night but I just didn't feel like doing the whole iPad to laptop to fanfiction thing as it was midnight. And then the next morning my sister skipped out of town with my laptop. I snuck onto it because she's out, shh ;) Sorry again!  
Also, I didn't have it beta'd or anything. So feel free to point out any mistakes!  
See you next week! On Wednesday, of course. My laziness doesn't mean the update date changed!


	3. Chapter 3

"Wake up, Eren." The nurse's sweet voice filtered through my nightmares and pulled me back to the pain of reality.

I groaned lowly and cracked my eyes, squinting at the bright white light of my hospital room. I stayed laying down on the bed, knowing better than to try and sit up.

"Wha?" I mumbled blearily. I reached up to run my eyes, remembering at the last second to mind my healing cheek.

"It's almost noon, kiddo. Time to get up and greet the day!" The nurse said enthusiastically. I had learned on my second day that her name was Petra, and on my eighth day that she had a fondness for Levi despite his cold and uncaring demeanour.

It was my fourteenth day in the hospital, my second week, and I was due to get my stitches out today. The wound was completely closed but only slightly less ugly than it was when I first saw it. I was relieved that the stitches were coming out. They were incredibly itchy and I wasn't allowed to scratch them at all.

I was less relieved that Levi had to watch. He had been by my side twenty-four seven, even asking the nurses to bring him food instead of him going and getting it himself. Fortunately, he drew the line at accompanying me to the bathroom and vice versa, instead getting Petra or whomever was available at the time to watch me while he showered and.. stuff.

I fake-sighed at her cheery tone and smiled, slowly easing myself into a sitting position. She placed a tray with a BLT sandwich and a glass of apple juice on it on my lap, and then looked around dramatically as she slowly pulled a can of root beer out of who knows where. My smile turned into a grin as she stage-winked at me before hurrying back out of the room, closing the door most of the way on her way out.

I looked at beside the bed at Levi, who had been silent throughout the entire ordeal. His usual glare of indifference was in place, even as he slowly chewed his own lunch.

I turned my attention back to my sub and took a huge pterodactyl bite out of it. The food at the hospital wasn't half-bad, despite what every movie or book in existence claimed. At least, my food wasn't bad.

I drank the apple juice so that the other nurses wouldn't get suspicious, saving the root beer for last. I decided to leave it under my pillow for after the stitches came out, almost as a comfort drink.

I hadn't really thought about my family or the... incident. I assumed that if I never thought of it again, the pain of losing everything would hurt less. It took a lot of pillow-muffled sobs and even more practice to hide my feelings behind eight walls of steel. I knew that the nurses had been concerned about the dead look in my dull green eyes during the first few days, but after almost a week I had perfected my happy teenager act. They seemed relieved.

The only person that didn't believe my act was Levi. There was something in his steely grey eyes, almost like understanding. He had walls too, but they were certainly much stronger than mine. I idly wondered why he had them, what had happened to him. I didn't dare ask, for Levi was incredibly grumpy and unapproachable all of the time. He hardly ever spoke, only to order me to eat and ask the occasional question in his bored voice.

With nothing else to do, I grabbed my book off of the night side table and flipped to my page. I glanced at the clock above the door, already knowing the time. Petra had said it was almost noon, so it was probably about twelve thirty by now.

I bit my lip, trying to remember when she had said the operation was. One o'clock, I think.

Operation probably wasn't the best word. They just had to cut out the stitches using scissors, easy as pie. It wouldn't even hurt.

The only thing that I was worried about was Levi. His eyes always seemed to bore into me, much like his personality. I just didn't want him to watch.

The clock struck one in no time, and five minutes later Petra hurried in with a tray and another doctor behind her. I recognized him as Erd, the man who usually sat in for Petra if she wasn't around when Levi needed to do something.

My chest tightened a little as I took in the tray. It had two little pairs of plain, silver, hooked scissors, a small bowl, and a bottle of spray-on disinfectant, which is what I expected. I hadn't thought much about it after that, which is why the little shiny scalpel on the tray was a shock. But I brushed it aside and took a deep breath, sitting up straighter and running a hand through my chocolatey brown hair.

Levi was studying me carefully, running his narrow eyes over my paled face. I didn't even notice, too busy watching Petra and Erd as they pulled plastic gloves on and set up their equipment.

"Okay, Eren, you ready?" I nodded my head yes. Petra smiled and continued, "please take off your shirt and lay flat."

I nodded again and started untying my shirt. It was a side-tie, almost like a shoelace, made specially for me so that I wouldn't have to lift my arms over my head and risk ripping my nearly healed scar.

My hands were shaking a little in apprehension, but I slipped the shirt off and put it on the bed beside me before scooting down carefully. Once I was vertical, all three of them closed in like hawks and surrounded me.

Levi looked bored, as usual, but his posture made me think that he was a little curious. Erd sprayed the length of the cut on my torso with the disinfectant and I shivered at the coldness. Petra smiled at me before picking up a pair of the tiny scissors and handing the other ones to the other doctor.

I felt two chilly blades brush my skin, close to the feeling of the less innocent switchblade of that fateful night.

I shook off the memory quickly and turned my head to the ceiling, closing my eyes. The scissors started at each end and worked their way towards the middle, the deepest part of the wound. Every time I heard a small _snip_ and then a clink as the plastic stitch was dropped in the bowl.

I was done fairly quickly, sitting up at Petra's word and examining my scar. It was slightly puckered and a rosy shade of red. The ends, where it had cut shallower, were already pink and nearly nonexistent.

My torso itself was something to be proud of. It was well muscled, a six-pack shadowing my stomach. Although the weeks in the hospital had been boring and lazy, I was still strong.

I saw Levi watching me out of the corner of my eye, his appreciative gaze making me flush red and pull my shirt back on, threading the side back up carefully.

And I swear to god that I tried not to make it a show.

* * *

A/N: Hi! Sorry it's not all that long and it's basically a filler chapter, but I was really lazy and excuses excuses. Literally have four moinutes until Wednesday is over *breathes heavily* see you next Wed., love you all!


	4. Chapter 4

A week later I was good to go. The cut on my face was just a faint pink line, and the slice through my torso was completely closed and dark red. It was bumpy and it had scarred a little, but at least it was nearly gone.

I was unsure about what I was to do with all of the flowers people had left over the course of three weeks. Levi said that Petra had been watering them, and I would never admit that I had watched Levi carefully pour water into their plastic pots while I was supposed to be asleep. He blatantly refused to allow me to bring them back to our new apartment, to my dismay. There was almost a dozen different types of flowers, and Levi said I could only pick one! Apparently the short man was very against having "disgusting, dirty outside plants in the house", even though it was an apartment.

I had decided on the bouquet of roses and lilies from Christa, the sweet girl. I had snuck in the three dahlias from Armin while Levi was in the shower, and while I'm positive he noticed, he didn't remark on it.

There was also a black rose that I stuck in at the last minute, purely because of its odd colour and size. This thing was huge, bigger than all of the other roses. I was asleep when the person brought it in, and it didn't have a note on it. I had no idea who it was from, and neither did Levi.

I didn't have anything to pack, except the book I had been working my way through for the past three weeks. Ridiculous, I know. Who takes three weeks to read a book? I even had all day to read it, as I wasn't allowed to leave my bed unless I needed to. But I had always been a slow reader. Horrifyingly slow, to put it in the ever kind Levi's words.

Erwin had returned for a short time yesterday while I was asleep to bring me something to wear. I wasn't allowed to leave in the hospital clothes.

He had brought plain grey sweatpants and a baggy black shirt, along with a dark blue hoodie. I pulled them on carefully in the bathroom, away from Levi's attentive gaze, and wondered suspiciously why everything fit perfectly.

When I emerged from the bathroom, shaking the extra water from my hair, Levi was waiting outside. I mean directly outside, so close that I walked right into him. He steadied me as i wobbled and dropped his hands away quickly, retreating to the bed.

There was a black box in front of him. He popped the lid and pulled out a soft looking spring jacket, dark green in colour. I caught a flash of black and white as he tossed it to me.

I snatched it out of the air, stretching my arm over what I called 'the safety boundaries'. My stomach immediately protested loudly, and my eyelids fluttered in pain. I'd like to think I hid the hurt well, but Levi's immediate presence at my side begged to differ. He had strode across the room with almost inhuman speed, lifting the new clothes away and kneeling in front of me despite my protests.

He ran soft fingers over my healing wound, and I shivered. I admit that not one hundred percent of that shiver was because his hands were cold.

It was definitely not because he was in a... comprising position. Absolutely not because the prettiest man I had ever seen was crouching in front of my crotch.

I had had some pretty weird dreams since Levi came. Dreams of kissing him, touching him. I had always woken up gasping and red, much to the amusement of Levi. It's like the man can red minds, I swear.

Levi poked at me carefully and I saw a small smirk grace his features. Much to my horror, he leaned forward and ran his tongue over my cut.

I shuddered and failed to hold back a whimper. Levi grinned and stood up, sauntering over to where the shirt had landed. He picked it up and his nose crinkled in disgust. He shook it out and checked it over before trying to hand it to me.

I stood in the same place, frozen. I'm sure my cheeks were on fire, and I faintly heard Levi snicker quietly. He pulled the jacket around my shoulders and left it there, the sleeves unoccupied.

Snapping back to reality, I blushed harder and yanked the sleeves over my arms.

"You are fine." Levi said, dragging out the last word. I couldn't help but feel that there was a double meaning in those words. "You didn't pull any stitches, at least. I'm surprised, I thought for sure we'd be in here for another week with that stupid stunt."

I gaped. "Me?! You're the one who threw it!"

"Yes, but you're the one that actually went for it." Levi said smugly, crossing his arms. I growled lowly and stalked past him. He smirked again and followed me out the door.

After we checked out, Levi led me to a sleek black car and hopped in the drivers seat, leaving me to carefully slide in.

The ride to our new apartment wasn't awkward. Over the weeks, we had tossed the initial awkwardness away and landed right in the comfortable silence zone.

I had to slouch to keep my wound comfortable. Levi glanced at me, his distaste for my position obvious. I scowled back, and his lips twitched before he opened his mouth and spoke.

"Once you're as good as you're going to get, we'll start your training."

I blinked owlishly at him. "Training?"

Levi rolled his eyes and flicked his signal, turning into a short driveway. "Yes, brat, training." He stopped the car and turned to look at me head on. "You can't have a bodyguard for the rest of your pathetic life. You locked up a very important man, and he had plenty of friends that'll want revenge." He reached over my lap and flicked open the glove compartment in front of me, flashing a black handgun and a box of bullets. I guessed that the gun was already loaded, and for some reason I wasn't really surprised that Levi owned a weapon.

"Even if we catch every guy comes after you, each of them have friends that'll want your head. It would be endless." He closed the compartment door and withdrew his hand. "You need to learn how to defend yourself against anything and everything that gets thrown at you." With that, he turned away and got out of the car.

I followed Levi, approaching some steps. To my surprise, it was a cute cottage-y bungalow.

"I thought we had an apartment." I said slowly, failing to understand why we were in a house.

"Change of plans," Levi murmured, unlocking the door. "We wouldn't want to endanger the annoying neighbours."

I nodded and looked around. We were in a kitchen, it looked like, one with a huge fridge and cheerful yellow walls. The cupboards were dark brown and there was an oven, a dishwasher, and a small table with four chairs. The floor was, unsurprisingly, checkerboard tiled.

We continued into the living room, which was carpeted with black leather furniture, a glass-topped coffee table, and a large flat screen television.

Levi turned into another doorway and found a short hallway with a bathroom at the end of it. There were four other doors. Levi opened the closest one and stepped into a bedroom. He placed the suitcase that held his laptop on the king sized bed and examined the room slowly.

I left him to his devices and walked to the end of the hall, opening a door that led to a large office. The door across from it was another bedroom, this one with white furniture and dark blue walls. I pursed my lips and backed out, walking back up the hall to check out the door parallel to Levi's new room.

I opened the door carefully and stepped into the room. The floor was carpeted in dark red, the furniture black. The covers on the king sized bed were navy blue, and everything contrasted neatly with the plain white walls.

To the side there was another door leading to a big bathroom with a bath shower, a double sink, and a toilet tucked into the corner. The cupboards below the sink were dark brown, the mirror above ridiculously large. I looked at my dishevelled appearance and frowned, patting at my hair in an attempt to contain it.

I heard Levi tap the doorframe lightly as he entered, alerting me of his presence. I turned, my hands dropping to my sides.

Levi was stoic, as usual, but I saw a twinkle of amusement in his grey eyes. He walked up to me, stopping a short distance away. I noticed he did that a lot, standing back so he didn't have to crane his neck to look me in the eyes.

"I brought your flowers in, brat. And your book." He said easily. I tried not to look at his lips as he spoke, but it was nearly impossible. They looked so soft... not to mention kissable.

I tore my gaze away and looked him in the eyes, nodding my thanks.

Sometimes I think I see Levi glance at my mouth too, but it might be my imagination. I enjoyed testing it though, so I would lick my lips and purse them in concentration whenever I could.

I ran my tongue over them right then, as I thought of it. Immediately, Levi's eyes dropped quickly and then shot back up. I saw the shadows of his pale throat move as he swallowed.

I smirked and Levi's eyes narrowed, a dangerous glint entering them. He walked forward, forcing me to back up until I was pushed against a wall.

It was my turn to swallow, watching his every move with cautious eyes. I slid down the wall slowly, so that we were eye to eye. Levi crept forward until we were millimetres apart, his breathe on my face and our lips barely brushing. I felt a blush bloom on my cheeks, and I shut my eyes and closed the gap.

I'd like to say that the kiss was intense, and mind shattering, and just awesome in general, but I honestly had no idea what to do. I stood there, pressed up against this older dude, and I nearly died of embarrassment.

That is, until Levi took over. He moved his mouth against mine carefully. His tongue skimmed my lower lip and I gasped in surprise, granting him entry. He explored my mouth slowly, occasionally biting my lips. He seemed like an expert to me, but that may be because I had never kissed anyone before.

I finally got the hang of it, pushing against his tongue experimentally. He pressed against me harder, pulling my body flush against his. I groaned quietly and fought for dominance, eventually giving in and letting Levi regain control.

The kiss lasted a minute longer before he nipped my lip one last time, pulling away. I opened my eyes and met his grey orbs. His pupils were blown wide and we were both breathless.

Then he stepped away, turned, and muttered, "not too bad, kid," before striding away.

And though I didn't know it, his face was just as pink as mine.

* * *

*squeals* Ack, I'm so excited for this fanfic! Anyway, sorry for completely missing last week but this shitty laptop doesn't work when it's not plugged in and I thought my sister took my power cord with her but noooo! She told me on Sunday that she left one behind the couch for me -.- so I thought, "eh, fuck it." But I made it up to you! With kisses! Yayy! 3


	5. Chapter 5

'Idiot, idiot, you said you wouldn't,' Levi thought angrily, pacing his new room. 'You cannot, not again, it hurt too much last time.'

He was so frustrated with himself, and the brat. He had lost control, finally doing what he had wanted to do ever since he met Eren. Their lips had met and a shock had gone through Levi, a shock he hadn't felt last time.

His heart was pounding in his head, his fists clenched and white. He had heard the shower turn on in Eren's bathroom a few minutes ago, so he estimated he had at least fifteen minutes to get his shit together.

Running his hurting hands through his hair, he laid down on his bed. He stayed there, unmoving, until he heard Eren get out of the shower. His curiosity was peaked when the door to Eren's room swung open with a whoosh of wind, too fast for him to have dried and dressed himself.

Levi sat up when his own door opened, eyes widening as Eren came into view. He was clad in only a small towel, the black fabric against his skin stunning. He had slightly defined abs and hard nipples, his strong but well-shaped arms holding up that infernal piece of cloth.

It would be so easy to just... rip it off him. Push the lanky body onto the bed and ravage it until Eren was a gasping, blushing mess beneath him. To kiss his full lips until they were swollen and red, suck on his skin until it was covered with dark bruises, marking him as Levi's.

Levi closed his eyes and flopped back onto the bed, effectively ridding his mind of the intense images.

"Um, Levi?" Eren started uncertainly. "I remember you said a while ago that the house would already have clothes for us, but my wardrobe is empty."

Levi sat up again stood, striding to his own closet. True to his word, it was bare of any fabric.

Eren smiled apologetically, a blush creeping up his neck. "I can put them back on, but they're a little sweaty and wrinkled from... before."

Levi pursed his lips, closing the closet door and turning. "That's gross, if you don't have anything clean to wear, give me your clothes and I'll wash them." Levi said shortly. "It should only take a few hours."

Eren cocked his head rather adorably. "Uhm, what do I do until then?"

Levi purposefully raked his eyes over the brat's form and summoned up a devilish smirk. Eren visibly gulped and backed away quickly. "Ah, never mind. I'll just read in my room." With that, he fled, clutching the towel tightly.

* * *

I slumped against the door to my room and let my breath out. The look in Levi's eyes was enough to wake the butterflies in my stomach and send heat flying downward. It was so hard to leave when all I wanted to do was kiss Levi until neither of us could breathe.

I shook the thought away and pushed myself up, dropping the towel by the door and pulling back the covers of the bed. As I carefully slid under the blankets, I assessed my half hard-on tiredly.

Deciding to just leave it for the sake of being lazy, I grabbed my book off the bedside table and covered myself with the sheet on the bed.

Trying to read with a -albeit weak- boner and thoughts of grinding against a certain raven-haired male proved to be difficult. The book brushed my... issue with every move, but relocating would be too hard. I sighed and stayed on the bed, unwilling to admit that I kind of enjoyed the torture of refusing to touch myself fully. I glued my eyes to the page. I had only been reading for a few minutes before I heard a knock upon the door. Tearing my gaze away from the book, I raised my voice and said, "it's open!"

Levi walked in and his eyes fell to the discarded towel on the floor before darting to me. Or rather, the tented sheet that was barely concealing my dick.

My eyes widened as Levi's narrowed, a gleam entering them. I didn't bother trying to cover it up, for he had already seen. That didn't stop a dark blush from coating my face. It also didn't make my hard cock any softer, unfortunately, it was quite the opposite.

I swallowed as Levi approached, his gate almost a stalk. He dragged his hand over the bed tauntingly and licked his lips, pulling the book out of my hands and dropping it on the table.

And then, the arse basically pretended that I wasn't dying of embarrassment.

"You never brought me your clothes." He practically purred into my ear. I shivered and my breathe hitched pathetically. Pulling himself onto the bed, he straddled my waist. "How am I supposed to wash them if I don't have them?" He whispered, grinding his crotch against mine.

"I'm not your maid... unless you want me to be." Images of Levi wearing a scandalous maid outfit as he sucked me off filled my head. I gasped and let the air out in a breathy moan as he brushed his fingers over my raging hard-on.

Levi grinned, slowly lowering his face. "Kinky bastard." I groaned just before our lips connected.

This time, the kiss was rough. Levi's mouth crashed into mine just as an open-mouthed whimper escaped me. His tongue slid between my lips and pushed against mine, testing. His hips still ground against me and I could feel his hard cock on mine.

To my surprise, Levi retreated after only a minute. I hesitantly slipped between his teeth and started to map him out.

I was only in control for a few seconds before Levi growled and pushed himself away from me, sliding down. He stopped at my crotch and pulled the sheet away, purposefully dragging it across me. I moaned when the air hit me and reached for the button of Levi's dark jeans.

Levi hoisted me onto his lap, our erections brushing. He grasped them both, his slender fingers wrapping easily around us. We groaned throatily in unison.

It only took a few slow pumps to make my vision go white. I felt, rather than saw, Levi cum a few seconds after.

I went limp and collapsed back onto the bed, spent. Levi sighed and grabbed my hands, pulling me back up and almost literally dragging me to the shower.

After a brief make-out session under the steaming spray of water, we realized that now Levi didn't have anything to wear either.

Somehow, neither of us found that to be a problem at the moment.

* * *

A/N: Yo! It's come to my attention that thERE WERE A LOT OF SPELLING MISTAKES IN THE LAST CHAPTER! I'm sorry! Also sorry that they're so short but I have this horrible habit of putting off my writing until the day before my chapter update day D: sorry!

Love you all, kisses!


	6. Chapter 6

The night before hadn't changed anything between us, surprisingly. Levi seemed tense and uncertain, almost like he regretted what he did.

I was the opposite. I desperately wanted more, but I was far too awkward to do anything about my need. I'm sure Levi noticed, but he didn't say (or do) anything about it.

My spirits were really low. Levi had dropped the bomb last night, "you're going back to school on Monday." I had groaned and grumped and grouched, to no avail. He was firm in his decision, lecturing me about how it was best and that I needed an education if I wanted to do anything useful with my life and blah blah blah.

I would never admit aloud that I knew he was right. I needed to go back some time. So, on Monday morning, I had a shower, got dressed, shovelled some Cap'n Crunch down my throat, and brushed my teeth before dragging my feet out to the car.

Levi had to come with me, which I was secretly happy about. He would chase away the questions and tell my friends to lay off whenever they prodded, hopefully.

He may also just leave me for the wolves.

The silence was comfortable on the way there, except when Levi gave his "you will not move without my permission" speech. I made affirmative noises all the way through, nodding my head in agreement. I knew it wasn't a joke, like in the movies when the protagonist sneaks away to meet their friends and get drunk or whatever. Besides, it's not like I really wanted to leave Levi's side.

At my request, Levi had just worn a plain black shirt and dark jeans. He had given in quite easily, apparently not wanting to wear the suit that he was supposed to. I was in grey sweatpants and a royal blue shirt.

We got to the school early, which didn't really upset me. I wanted to get back into the flow after the long time away, and I felt like I couldn't do that with all those people crowding the hallways.

Levi reached across me and popped the glove compartment, grabbing the gun. I watched him slide it into the back of his jeans as he stepped out of the car.

Our footsteps echoed solemnly in the desolate hallway as I led the way to my locker. Shoving the supplies for my first two periods into my bag unceremoniously, I glanced over my shoulder at Levi. He was looking up the hallway, face arranged into an expression of boredom. His thumbs were slung through his belt loops, foot tapping the floor silently in impatience. I felt my lips curve into a small smile and I turned my head before he could see, closing my locker door slowly.

I started walking to first period, already knowing that Levi would want to have a word with each of my four teachers before the classes.

Rapping the door of my homeroom cautiously, I called, "Mrs. Phillips?" She looked up from her paperwork, her face lighting up when she saw that it was me.

"Eren!" She beamed, holding her arms out. I stepped forward and hugged her, feeling some of the tension leave my shoulders.

Mrs. Phillips was my favourite teacher, despite the fact that she teaches my least favourite subject - math. She seemed well aware that I wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed, so she didn't pick on me like the other teachers.

We broke apart and her eyes focused on Levi, who held his hand out. "I am Levi," he stated. "Eren's bodyguard."

Neither of us missed the surprise that overtook her features before she hurriedly rearranged her face. "I heard what happened," she murmured. "You have my condolences."

I didn't realize that my face had twisted in pain until Levi's hand dropped onto my shoulder gently. I turned my eyes to his and he gestured at the desks behind me.

"We have a few minutes until people start getting here," he muttered. "Take the desk in the back corner, across from the door."

I nodded jerkily, making my way over as Levi and Mrs. Phillips stepped outside.

* * *

Levi looked at Eren's teacher appraisingly. She had long black hair and brown eyes, nothing special. She seemed kind, yet stern.

He inhaled slowly, contemplating his words carefully.

"As you know, Eren's family was brutally murdered several weeks ago," he began. "Eren managed to turn the tables and come out of the ordeal alive - but only barely."

Levi paused, considering his next words. "To put this simply, I'm here to protect him from whomever may come after him next," he said. "Also, his emotional situation is... delicate. I would appreciate it if you did not mention his family or even anything to do with them."

He hesitated, biting the inside of his cheek carefully before speaking. "Eren seems to be coping by pretending it didn't happen. He does not talk or think about his family, and I am assuming that it will build up and eventually he will break apart." Levi spoke professionally, unwilling to let his emotions into his words. "He is already frayed at the seams - do not make it worse."

With that, he turned away and slipped back into the room. The hall had filled with students as he spoke, but the lack of bell kept them away from class for as long as possible.

It rang just as Levi was walking back to Eren. The shrill, metallic clanging of it made the green eyed boy jump, prompting Levi to crouch beside him. "Eren," he murmured, and then he faltered.

"...I'll protect you." He finally whispered before standing up and leaning against the wall, arranging his face into one of great boredom. Eren slouched in his seat as students spilled into the room noisily. Everything went silent as they caught sight of him. Their eyes trailed up to Levi, taking in his stony features and cold grey eyes.

Someone pushed to the front, shoving people out of the way ungracefully. It was a boy with brown hair, styled in an undercut. His dark bronze eyes widened and his jaw dropped slightly.

"E-Eren?!" The male quickly turned back around. "Yo, Armin!" He called. "Eren's back!"

A small cry was heard, then the crowd helpfully parted for a boy with blonde hair and big blue eyes. He leapt at Eren with reckless abandon, wrapping his arms around him tightly.

Thankfully, Levi's charge had had the insight to stand up as Armin flew through the air, so there wasn't an Eren-shaped smear on the floor from the force of the tiny human.

A smile slowly overtook the emerald-eyed male's face, and he hugged his friend back carefully. After their hug ended, the brunette from before strutted over.

"Eren," he nodded formally. Eren straightened his spine and stared the taller boy in the eyes. "Jean," he muttered. They stared each other down with all the seriousness in the world.

"Oh, just kiss already!" Someone yelled from the horde of students.

The two blushed simultaneously and the class laughed. Levi felt jealousy rear its ugly head. Shoving the monster back down into the depths of hell from whence it came, he observed the two that had stepped out of the crowd.

The first was a girl with a bag of chips in her hand. Her brown hair was tied back, her fingers greasy as she shoved chips into her mouth. The second was a short boy with a buzz cut and golden eyes. He seemed to be the one that called the two out.

Eren grinned at them. "Sasha, Connie," he said playfully. He punched Jean's shoulder gently and fist-bumped Connie, starting for Sasha before Jean grabbed him. He dragged Eren back and enveloped him in a hug, whispering something in his ear.

Eren turned around in Jean's grasp, laughing, and wrapped his arms around him.

Levi could feel his patience running thin. "Eren," he scolded, making sure his voice was dripping with indifference. "If you keep leaping around like that, you'll make yourself bleed again." He nodded at the boy's stomach.

Eren's face fell slightly and he broke away from Jean, falling back into his seat. Levi ignored the curious glances at him and the concerned, confused looks shot at Eren.

"On that note," Mrs. Phillips filled the silence. "It's time to start class!" The students groaned in unison.

All throughout the class, not a single person looked at the empty seat beside Eren.

Nobody was willing to bring up the girl with raven hair and black eyes.

* * *

A/N: Yo! Sorry for skipping out last week, it was March break. I really just wanted to wait until I didn't feel dead on the inside, I've never watched something that made me feel as miserable as Hunter x Hunter did. Literally just Killua. My poor, sad baby.

Okay, no action, so sorry. But Eren got back with his friends! Also, I'm warning you right now, I'm a sucker for unhappy endings. I don't have it planned, but don't be surprised! And I'm thinking a one-sided Jean/Eren thing but the main pairing is still Eren/Levi, so don't worry~

Anyway, toodles! See you next week, hopefully ;)

(By the way, if you're a fan of Hunter x Hunter, I'm thinking about doing a band AU, so keep an eye out!)


	7. Chapter 7

I think Levi was waiting until I got settled in to start the self defence lessons. I wasn't complaining, of course. Believe it or not, I didn't actually want to get pummelled into the ground by the prettiest man I'd ever seen.

But as the week passed, he brought it up more and more often. Eventually, on Friday night, he made it official - we would start tonight, before dinner.

I was nervous. Mostly because Levi was about to turn me into unidentifiable mush on the living room carpet, but also because I was about to be very close to him. Breathing his breath, touching his skin, staring into his grey eyes as he pounded me into the ground.

I shook my head, dispelling the thoughts of Levi... pounding... me... yep, gone. I sighed. My mind had been taking field trips to the nearest gutter every time I thought of Levi and it was getting exhausting, not to mention distracting.

I dragged myself down the hall to the living room, wishing above all else that I didn't have to do this. I didn't care if I couldn't protect myself, Levi would!

_Maybe he wants a life, you idiot._ A voice whispered. I frowned and felt something sharp hit my nose.

I scowled and rubbed my face, pushing Levi's hand away - he had flicked me.

"Wake up, brat," he said. "We've got things to do."

I nodded, shoving away the dirty thoughts that his words had summoned. It didn't matter if they weren't even a little bit suggestive, my mind would find a way.

Levi led me to the middle of the room, where the coffee table used to be. He had moved the furniture to the outside of the room to give us more space.

He walked around me and grabbed my hands from behind, curling my fingers into fists and raising them. I stayed perfectly still, concentrating on my breathing and not the way that he had to stand on his toes to reach, or the way his chest was flush against my back, or how I could feel his warm breath on my neck. None of those, nope.

Levi retreated, taking his place across from me. He mirrored my position, holding up his fists.

"Okay, Eren," he smirked. "Give it your best shot."

I swallowed and bit my lip carefully, shuffling forward an inch. Levi didn't move, that infuriating smirk still situated on his flawless features. My right hand shot out, feigning a hit to his nose. I brought my left hand up at the same time, aiming for his stomach. Levi just danced back almost playfully, but I had expected that. My left foot landed behind him, effectively tripping him up. Levi didn't even stumble, instead just catching himself and then flipping completely over, back onto his feet. I gaped at the seemingly effortless backflip and lunged forward, hoping to catch him off balance. My fist didn't hit anything, but I heard a whoosh of air behind me and swung around quickly enough to block the elbow aimed at my nose. My lips turned upward.

_This is actually really fun._ I thought happily, dodging a kick and returning the favour with a fist to the face. Levi ducked and spun, landing a few feet away from me.

"You're not bad, for a kid," Levi admitted. I smirked and darted forward, pretending to go left before bolting to the right. It seemed as though Levi could predict my attacks before they happened, so I wasn't surprised when he twisted around me and grasped my wrist, pulling me toward him.

I inhaled sharply when I felt my back pressing flush against his chest, choosing to try and ignore the stirrings in my stomach when his breath hit my neck. I felt Levi smile before he released me.

I turned and grinned at him, swiping nonexistent sweat from my forehead. "Thanks," I answered. "And I'm not a kid."

Levi's smile evolved into something more feral at those words. He stalked forward, his eyes following the movements of my throat as I swallowed nervously.

I backed up slowly, wincing when I hit the wall. Levi smirked when he reached me, casually brushing his slim fingers above my waistband. "Is that so?" He murmured. "Because you still look like a kid to me." I growled incoherently and reached for him, running my hands up his shirt. I felt my breath hitch as he attacked my neck, biting and sucking the sensitive skin. I held back a groan, instead winding my fingers into his pants and yanking him closer. He ground our crotches together and sank his teeth into my neck lightly.

With all of the stimulation happening above, I didn't notice Levi's hand in my pants until he had his fingers wrapped around my stiffening length. The air completely left my lungs then, and I distantly felt my head thunk against the wall, my eyelids fluttering helplessly.

I felt Levi pull his lips away then, and I brought my head back up with difficulty. When my eyes met his, I was instantly twice as turned on. His pupils were completely dilated, the usually stormy grey of his iris' incredibly dark.

Without hesitation, I slotted our lips together. Levi's tongue immediately invaded my mouth, mapping it out as I fought a vain battle for dominance. Slowly, I slid my hand into his pants and grasped his cock. I stroked it slowly, running my thumb over the tip. Levi broke the kiss with a quiet groan, retracting his hand. I whimpered at the loss of contact, making Levi retreat more.

"We shouldn't do this, Eren," he whispered.

The fog of lust in my head cleared a bit, allowing me to process his words. "Wait, what? Why!?" I exclaimed.

Levi lowered his eyes to the floor, looking almost... ashamed? His eyes met mine after a minute. "Well, for one, this is illegal," he started, voice full of sudden strength. "Secondly, it's not at all professional."

"Professional!?" I raised my voice. "Since when do you give a flying fuck about being professional?"

"Since now!" Levi snapped angrily. I glared, crossing my arms. My hard-on had faded with all the commotion, and the lack of tent in Levi's pants made me think that his had, too.

"Fine," I mumbled. "Just - fine. Can we order pizza?"

Levi must have noticed the change of subject, but he didn't comment. He simply nodded, and I retreated to my room to scream into a pillow.

The older man had to go pick up the pizza, as he didn't want anyone else to know where we lived. That left me alone for half an hour or so with absolutely nothing to do. Levi had hesitated on his way out the door. I'm pretty sure it was against the rules to leave me unattended, but neither of us felt the need to be around each other. So he locked the door as he left, a small comfort, for we were well aware that a simple lock wouldn't be enough to stop anyone.

I stalked into the kitchen sulkily, staring at the contents of the fridge without seeing them. Slamming the door closed, I searched the room in boredom.

My eyes fell on the block of knives. Slowly, I walked over and pulled the smallest out. It was like I was in a trance, wanting so desperately to do what had crossed my mind since the day I woke up in the hospital. There was a deep ache in my heart, and suddenly I felt the urge to destroy.

As if in a stupor, I gently pressed the knife against my left wrist. I had just started to put pressure on the blade when the door opened, creaking quietly. My brain went into overdrive even as my body stalled. _Put it back_! my head screamed. _Don't let him see you like this! _

In a flash, the knife was back in the block and I was casually peering into the fridge again. I hoped to god that Levi hadn't noticed my strange behaviour, but he was either ignoring me or hadn't even seen it. I breathed a quiet sigh of relief and rearranged my features, closing the fridge door for the second time that night.

Levi set the pizza on the table and turned around, lips parted to speak. He was interrupted by a knocking on the door that he had just come through.

His eyes narrowed in suspicion. He stalked forward, reaching for his gun. He half-hid the weapon behind his back as he opened the door carefully, revealing a brown haired man of average height and weight.

"Good evening, sir," the man said enthusiastically. "I'm here to tell you about The Lord!" He held up a glassy-looking pamphlet.

Levi cocked an eyebrow. "It's nearly nine," he observed. "So I don't think so. Tell me why you're really here."

The brunette's innocent smile faded quickly. "Okay, fine," he drawled. "I'm here to kill him." He pointed the holy pamphlet at me.

The only thing I could think to say was, "that's pretty ironic," before all hell broke loose.

* * *

A/N: yoo! Long time no see! Firstly, sorry if I offended any of you with the God thing :/ but it is ironic, no? Um, also sorry about the cliffhanger and not posting last week.

I can't remember if I told you guys to watch Hunter x Hunter, but if I did - DO. NOT. Do not.

I think it's sucking my soul out! I heard a line from it in Code Geass the other day and there was legitimate pain. I don't know why. Not even just feels pain, like actual someone-is-stabbing-me-right-now pain. I thought I was dying. Don't watch it.

On that happy note, here's an update, hooray! See you next week, hopefully ;3


End file.
